


Play

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, M/M Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Remnants grew closer through play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Play  
> **Rating:** NC17  
> **Warnings:** sex and death  
> **Word count:** 527  
> **Summary:** The Remnants grew closer through play.  
> **Prompt:** Kadaj/Yazoo/Loz - Brotherly Love (literally or sweetly) - "Play with me."  
> **A/N:** This one took off and veered sharply at the end. I didn't expect it to do that.

“Play with me,” he’d said, his hand outstretched. That was all, just an invitation and a gesture.

Yazoo had smiled and accepted that hand, following his larger brother wherever he might lead.

Together they’d explored their bodies, Lifestream and intention made flesh in the form of Man. Loz had gently, shyly tugged down Yazoo’s zipper, stripping away the trappings of a SOLDIER neither of them had ever truly been, yet who filled their every motivation with his own. Loz had stared at the slender and pale form of his brother, so different from his own and yet so familiar. He had touched in ways known to his own flesh, and smiled when Yazoo responded.

* * *

“Play with me,” he said, his smile open and hopeful.

Kadaj took his hand with wary caution. He knew what Loz and Yazoo called “playing” and he wasn’t at all certain he wanted to try it. Still, if he trusted anyone he trusted the two who were the other parts of his soul, and of the two he trusted the bigger one a little more than the chill gunman.

Loz gently, shyly tugged down Kadaj’s zipper, separating his brother from the gear that symbolized his destiny. He caressed skin so similar to his own and Yazoo’s, yet hauntingly unfamiliar. Kadaj gasped and cried out when Loz touched him there, though he didn’t tell him to stop. And when Loz lowered his mouth to kiss there, Kadaj tangled his fingers in his brother’s windswept hair and didn’t let go.

* * *

“Play with me,” he says, catching his brothers in his arms.

Yazoo laughs brightly, knowing how this game will end. He grabs the zipper on Loz’s leather and hauls it down, peeling away the armor that shields the most human of the three from the harshness of the world.

Kadaj stands on tiptoe and flings his arms over Loz’s broad shoulders, lifting himself up to kiss the startled lips. He has learned much since that first time.

Together Yazoo and Kadaj bear their elder brother to the ground, stripping the rest of his gear and their own with practiced ease. As Kadaj slides downward along Loz’s belly, Yazoo plants teasing kisses on the strong jaw, nibbling on the sideburns that just don’t seem to grow on the younger two.

Loz moans when Kadaj shows him just how well he’s learned, licking softly against straining flesh before closing his lips around the head in a hot, wet, lingering kiss.

Yazoo silences him with his own mouth, breathing materia essence into him on a whisper of fire.

* * *

“Together, we’ll play,” he will whisper, determined not to fall.

The Revenant shall have had his way with the youngest, casting him aside when done, not caring that he is broken, that this will break the others as well.

But the three were made too well: there is too much will to ever accept defeat.

In sunlit fields of white, the brothers will finally know what it means to be free, though the way there is lined with pain.

And, though Loz will not be the one to lead, he will be the one to make certain they arrive together.


End file.
